Amnésie
Amnésie, in inglese Ape-nesia (traducibile in italiano come Amnesia), è il diciassettesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama A Casa Kong, DK si sta rilassando in santa pace mangiando Banane. Proprio allora arriva Diddy che, entrando, scivola sulle bucce lasciate dall'amico. Diddy rimane fermo immobile sul pavimento e DK crede che si sia fatto mooolto male, ma Diddy si rialza dicendo che era tutto uno scherzo. Capendo la pericolosità di tutte queste bucce per terra, DK si mette a raccoglierle "prima che accada qualcosa di veramente brutto". Proprio allora, DK scivola su una banana e finisce nell'ascensore che si schianta al suolo. Diddy scende a controllare, il suo amico si rialza, non sembra essergli accaduto nulla, ma stranamente, DK non lo riconosce. In un primo momento, Diddy suppone si tratti di uno scherzo come tornaconto di quello che gli aveva fatto, ma vedendo che non si ricorda nemmeno il suo nome, Diddy inizia a spaventarsi e corre a chiamare Cranky. Intanto, nella giungla, Candy sta aspettando che DK si presenti al loro appuntamento. Senza nemmeno accorgersi che DK sta vagando senza meta dietro di lei, Candy promette di fargliela pagare assai. Al Sud dell'Isola, intanto, il Kapitano Skurvy, ritornato con una nuova nave, sta cercando con i suoi uomini uno dei loro tesori che aveva sepolto sull'isola, senza alcun risultato in quanto il Kapitano ha sbagliato a leggere la mappa. D'improvviso, DK compare alle loro spalle e gli chiede se sanno come si chiama in quanto l'ha dimenticato. Sciabboo sta per rispondergli il suo vero nome, ma viene interrotto da Skurvy che intende girare la situazione a loro vantaggio e lo chiama Donkey Kroc, il suo primo ufficiale pirata Kremling. Diddy accompagna Cranky sul "luogo del delitto" e descrive la situazione, preoccupando Cranky (più per il debito di 20 banane che gli deve), ma DK risulta sparito. Cranky manda quindi Diddy da Funky, in modo che lo possano trovare via aerea. Sebbene smemorato, DK è ancora in grado di capire che un coccodrillo non dovrebbe avere tutto quel pelo, ma Skurvy lo mette davanti ad uno specchio per dimostrargli la sua natura da rettile, togliendo il vetro e mettendocisi davanti imitando le sue mosse, convincendolo. Dopo avergli dato un tricorno, una benda per l'occhio e una sciabola è tempo per Donkey Kroc di tornare all'arrembaggio e recuperare dagli autoctoni dell'isola il tesoro più prezioso fra tutti: il Cristallo del Cocco. DK, quindi, parte all'arrembaggio, ma non senza una mappa. Volando sopra l'isola, Funky e Diddy vedono il Galeone dei pirati. Il Cristallo del Cocco non solo è ricercato, ma anche senza difese con DK sperduto da qualche parte e i due fanno ritorno alla Capanna di Cranky. Intanto, a Kongo Bongo, iniziano a sparire diversi oggetti tra cui la collana di banane di Candy e la clava di Eddie. Chiunque sia il ladro lascia dietro di sé una buccia di banana. Donkey Kroc, dirigendosi verso il Cristallo, fa tappa al Covo di K. Rool per rubare lo sgabello-trono di Krool lasciando in cambio una buccia di banana, ma stavolta, viene visto in flagrante reato da Klump, Krusha e K. Rool, stupiti dal suo comportamento. Alla Capanna di Cranky, Funky, Diddy e Cranky sono preoccupati per l'incolumità del Cristallo. Proprio allora, arriva DK, sollevando i loro morali... almeno finché non prende il Cristallo e fugge via con l'aereo di Funky enunciando il "suo" nome, Donkey Kroc. I tre non ci mettono tanto a capire ciò che è successo a DK e vanno alla ricerca di un rimedio tra i libri di Cranky. Alla nave, intanto, si fa festa non solo per l'abbondante bottino che progettano di seppellire, ma per la riuscita del furto del Cristallo. Intanto, sulla terraferma, K. Rool e i suoi uomini capiscono cosa sia successo a DK e Krool intende girare la situazione a suo vantaggio. I Kong trovano il rimedio ad una recente amnesia. Cranky legge il rimedio e corre via. Confusi, Funky e Diddy decidono di andare da DK e fargli riaffiorare i ricordi. Al galeone, intanto, pur di evitare che Donkey Kroc si divori le riserve di banane della nave, Skurvy lo manda a terra a catturare il loro più tremendo avversario: Donkey Kong. Donkey Kroc parte a prendere quel farabutto di Donkey Kong, lasciando i pirati felici di essersi liberati di lui. Candy, intanto, viene messa al corrente della situazione e Cranky le dice che il rimedio a una simile amnesia non è un'altra botta in testa, ma una cosa che solo Candy può fare. Alla ricerca di sé stesso, letteralmente, DK incappa in Krool, il quale gli dice che è il suo migliore soldato: Donkey Krool. Tramite diverse convinzioni, DK ci casca e ci crede. Liberatosi del suo vestiario da pirata, ottenendo il suo primo incarico da tempo immemore, recuperare il Cristallo del Cocco. DK parte quindi al ri-arrembaggio. Sulla via del Galeone, DK viene fermato da Funky e Diddy, che cercano di fargli ricordare di quella volta che sono rimasti intrappolati nella plancia del galeone o di quando a superato con maestria le trappole-prove di Inka Dinka Doo per convincerlo che non è Doneky Kroc. DK non ricorda nulla di ciò, ma rassicura che lui non è Donkey Kroc, ma Donkey Krool, il miglior sgherro di Re K. Rool, e se ne va. Poco dopo, pero', DK viene fermato da Cranky. Prima di estrarre l'artiglieria pesante, Cranky cerca di fargli ricordare di quando salvò Kongo Bongo dalla Maledizione Millenaria del Doppio Doblone del Babbuino Barbablu, ma fallisce. Entra in scena... Candy! Seppure ammaliato dalla sua bellezza, Donkey Krool non è ancora guarito. Offesa, Candy lo spinge ai piedi di una palma dalla quale cascano delle Noci di Cocco sulla testa di DK. Grazie alle tre noci, DK torna ad essere il solito vecchio Donkey Kong di sempre, per la gioia dei suoi amici. Ora non rimane che recuperare il Cristallo e Cranky ha un piano. Alla spiaggia, i pirati, intenti a scavare la fossa per il loro bottino, vengono raggiunti dal compagno Donkey Kroc, che gli avvisa dell'arrivo di K. Rool e del suo esercito per riprendersi il Cristallo. Per metterlo al sicuro, DK da a Skurvy una mappa e dice che metterà il Cristallo dove segna la X. Poco dopo, il soldato Donkey Krool va al Covo, dove riferisce che i pirati stanno setacciando tutta l'isola alla ricerca del Cristallo, che è stato nascosto dove c'è la X sulla mappa che DK da a K. Rool. Tornato alla Capanna, il Cristallo viene rimesso a posto e DK si ripromette di essere più ordinato con le banane, cominciando da poche ore fa. K. Rool e Skurvy, intanto, seguendo la mappa, arrivano alle miniere, si incontrano e vedono un barile con la X in cima al tunnel. I due corrono a prenderlo, non notando che il barile è circondato da bucce di banana. I due scivolano sopra esse e cascano con il barile nella spiaggio sottostante. Il barile si rompe, rivelando esserci delle banane dentro e i due Kremlings, storditi dalla caduta, pensano di essere scimmie e si mettono a mangiare i frutti da buoni amici. Tre giorni dopo, i due riacquistarono la memoria e tornarono alle loro faccende. Personaggi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Candy Kong * Kapitano Skurvy * Green Kroc * Sciabbo * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Eddie lo Yeti * Generale Klump * Krusha * Re K. Rool * Polly Roger (flashback) * Inka Dinka Doo (flashback - citato) * Babbuino Barbablu (falshback) Canzoni The Mirror Never Lies SKURVY Arr! Feast your eyes (Arr! Ma guarda un po'!)'' Look into the mirror, arr, it never lies!'' (Guarda nello specchio, arr, non mente mai!)'' You're a pirate! Can't you see that this is no disguise?'' (Sei un pirata! Non vedi che non c'è alcun trucco)'' You live to loot and pillage, maim and terrorize!'' (Vivi per depredare e terrorizzare, sai?) Your reflection tells the story of a pirate's life of glory (Il riflesso ti racconta una vita di fortuna e di vittoria)'' Trust your eyes! Arr!'' (Fidati, dai! Arr!)'' The mirror never lies!'' (Lo specchio non mente mai!)'' Arr!'' DK How can this be? (Come può essere?)'' I faintly recall swinging tree to tree!'' (Ricorda vagamente liane e tronchi)'' Now I see a pirate that's in front of me!'' (Ma ora vedo chiaramente una vita di pirati!)'' With slimy skin and beady eyes, what a surprise!'' (Con i tatuaggi e le bandane, è sorprendente!) The reflection tells the story of a pirate's life of glory ''(Il riflesso ti racconta una vita di fortuna e di vittoria) Trust my eye!'' (Fidati, dai!)'' The mirror never lies!'' (Lo specchio non mente mai!) SKURVY & DK The reflection tells the story of a pirate's life of glory ''(Il riflesso ti racconta una vita di fortuna e di vittoria) Trust your eye!'' (Fidati, dai!)'' Arr! The mirror never lies!'' (Arr! Lo specchio non mente mai!)'' The mirror never lies...'' (Lo specchio non mente mai!) One of Us K. ROOL Well! (Beeeeh!)'' Listen here, while I make it clear!'' (Ascoltami perchè, cristallino sarò!)'' I can't believe you can't see what we see here!'' (Non posso credere che stai dalla parte del nemico!)'' A crocodile, the superior species'' (Sei un coccodrillo, una specie superiore)'' You're Donkey Croc, initials D.C.'' (Non sei Donkey Kroc, ma Krool, un vero re)'' Looking at your claws'' (Guarda ai tuoi artigli)'' You could be one of my in-laws!'' (Forse siamo cugini!) Cause you're one of us! One of us!'' (Perché sei uno di noi! Uno di noi!)'' You're mean and green, scaly sheen (Sei verde, cattivo e anche scagliato) Can't you see you're one of us? (Ma non vedi che sei uno di noi?) You walk the walk, my brother Croc!'' (Camminiamo assieme, amico squamato)'' Arm in arm, together we rock!'' (Insieme spacchiamo, l'intero vicinato!) '''DK Well, if what you say is true... (se quello che tu dici è certamente vero)'' Then I guess we're brothers, same color with a similar hue'' (Noi siamo proprio fratelli, dal colore è alquanto chiaro!)'' With these fangs and this scaly skin...'' (Con questi denti e con queste squame)'' There's no question that we're family, next of kin'' (È chiaro che tra noi c'è un legame famigliare) 'Cause I'm one of you! One of you! (Perché son uno di voi! Uno di voi!)'' Same crew, nothing I can do!'' (Siamo sulla stessa barca)'' I can see I'm one of you'' (Io vedo che son uno di voi!)'' One of you! One of you! The same crew!'' (Uno di voi! Uno di Voi! Siamo sulla stessa barca)'' I'm really one of you!'' (Io sono veramente uno di voi!) Errori * Quando la polvere si dirada, dopo che DK precipita, il suo braccio sinistro manca all'appello. In realtà era finito sotto la sabbia. * Nella versione inglese, quando Skurvy dice a Donkey Kroc che è il suo primo ufficiale, Green Kroc dice "Ma io sono il primo ufficiale", prima di essere zittito e quando presenta gli altri due dice che è Sciabbo il secondo ufficiale (segno che era lui il primo ufficiale e non Green Kroc). * Quando DK ruba il Cristallo e l'aereo, Cranky e gli altri escono a vedere. In tale scena si può vedere che il Cristallo è ancora sul Globo. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * DK infrange la quarta parete facendo sia la narrazione, che riferendosi al pubblico dopo che Diddy lo lascia dicendo che ha dei problemi, dicendo a noi "secondo me è lui quello con i problemi". * Le voci inglesi di Sciabbo e Green Kroc cambiano in ogni loro apparizione, in questo episodio Sciabbo ha la voce soave e Green Kroc quella rauca, ma quando DK viene convinto essere Donkey Kroc, le loro voci si scambiano. * Sul cappello pirata di DK c'è un effige "Kongesca" della Jolly Roger dei Kremlings, rassomigliando molto al futuro Egemone. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV